Richard/Synopsis
Synopsis Season of Blossoms: Growing Up Little Ladies: Courtesy Richard paid a visit with his mother to Sofia's house. When the mothers discussed about Sofia and her disciplinary issues, Richard listened and acknowledged Sofia's nature, as he consoled Mrs. Kwek and explained he would some day meet her. On a subsequent day, Richard made his way to school and was greeted by his friends and admirers. Along the way, he was confronted by three schoolmates who attempted to accompany him to school. Richard politely denied, as he secretly criticised their flaws. When he dismissed the three schoolmates and proceeded on his way, he accidentally bumped into Sofia, whose mirror she had in her hand dropped onto the ground and shattered. As Richard apologised to the latter, he thought of her as a "circus animal" when he saw her outfit, but kept a calm and friendly outlook as he greeted her. Hearing a commotion outside the class, Richard curiously peeked outside only to notice his classmate dragging Sofia to the disciplinary office for violating the school's dress code, which hence unsurprised him. Days passed and Richard started to see Sofia more frequently everyday on his way to school as he one day questioned himself on whether seeing her was fate or the fact that Sofia's flashy outfits were hard not to notice. And on that day itself, Sofia once again interacted (and flirted) with him, much to Richard's discomfort and embarrassment. When he reached the school's vicinity, he thought of Sofia as a "weirdo" and decided to avoid her at all costs in the future. Some time after school, Richard was passing by a block of shops in an open-air mall and was praised for his choice of clothing by several shoppers along the way. When he was looking at a set of displayed clothes in a store, he heard a commotion in the neighbouring shop and discovered it was Sofia. Scanning through the exotic and luxurious interior of the branded shop, he displayed sheer terror as he described it as "an eyesore". Richard speculated Sofia trying out and buying the clique's recommended clothes, and was amused of the girl's sarcastic and dramatic nature, hence called her cute and even praised her "amazing" sense of fashion and morality. He changed his perspective of her and now saw Sofia as a "storybook villain". During the school's basketball practice, Richard went to his bag which he left on a bench and discovered its contents inside were scattered everywhere. He angrily chased the culprit in attempt to retrieve back his jacket. After Richard finally caught up to her, he pounced onto the person and landed onto a puddle of water. Noticing his jacket was ruined, Richard fell into rage as he reprimanded the culprit once he discovered it was Sofia and unintentionally insulted her, which greatly saddened Sofia as the girl was on the verge of tears. When Richard got back to his senses, he tried to threaten Sofia to prevent her from spreading rumours and tarnishing his reputation, which only resulted in the latter punching him. After the incident, Sofia dragged Richard to urge Miss Miyuki to allow them to leave school. Once they were granted permission, Sofia (along with Richard) departed from the school as Sofia demanded Richard to pay for her ruined outfit. As Sofia bought a set of gothic outfit with his money, Richard was tempted to return back to school, only to be dragged along with Sofia as he faced constant embarrassment when walking down the streets with the girl. No longer being able to tolerate Sofia's narcissism, Richard spoke his mind on how everyone is actually "panicking because/a freaky circus animal escaped" instead of them admiring her. He also said that her choice of gothic clothing made everybody surprised. Sofia then asked him on whether he came from a low and petty background. Richard was startled by her words and he started to think about his past when he was in kindergarten. When he was playing with his toy in the kindergarten, a set of fraternal twins approached and bullied him. The female twin said that his mother is a mistress while the male twin broke his toy while teasing his mother. He then fell into rage and attacked the twins. As a result of attacking the twins, he was expelled from kindergarten despite his mother's beliefs that the incident was a misunderstanding. As he saw his mother crying, he told himself that he does not want his mother to suffer again. Richard then apologised to Sofia for discovering his true nature. He then said that he was attracted to her ever since she changed into her gothic clothing, but he was afraid to admit it, thus saying something irony. He then offered to buy Sofia some food and asked her to wait for him. He then angrily monologued that he would let her have a taste of her own medicine for her arrogance and stubbornness. When Richard was walking along the streets, he noticed a gang of hooligans chatting to each other. The hooligans decided to steal anybody's money in case somebody bumped into them. Richard then thought of Sofia but he decided to not think about her. When he saw a little girl crying over her spilled ice-cream, he thought of Sofia being in trouble and he ran back to find her. As he found Sofia, she was playing with a stray cat and she asked her where was the food she asked him to buy. Before Richard was about to scold Sofia, they encountered the hooligans that Richard just happened to pass by. Richard angrily scolded the hooligans on why were they late and they said the fat hooligan got a stomachache and went to the toilet. They later realised that why were they talking so much to Richard despite not knowing him and they proceeded to beat him up. After Sofia failed to get help from people, she saw Richard sitting in the alley, being badly beaten up by the hooligans. She then asked him whether he was alright but he scolded her for her indecent attire. Sofia argued back that nobody had ever criticised on her choice of clothing and she even said that nobody dare to mess with her because she was rich. Richard then said that just because she was rich does not mean that everyone will view her as their friend. If she continued to behave like that, she would not get others' respect forever. He advised her to start respecting herself before wanting others to respect her as he walked away. On the next day, when Sofia was fantasizing on how would she beat Mia with her new-found temperament, Richard dissed Sofia about whether the kid she had helped before had sight problems. She was about to get angry at him but after remembering Mia's advice to her, she put on a friendly front and apologised to Richard for the unfortunate incident they had encountered yesterday. Richard ignored her while walking away and Sofia said that she just wanted to formally thank him for protecting her. When Sofia stood behind a tree, she saw Richard chatting with his childhood bullies. They asked him why he was covered in injuries and he said that his injuries were a result of him falling down accidentally. They teased him on how indecent he was and this made Sofia thought why he had the mood to smile even though he was being teased. When Richard was about to end the conversation, the male twin grabbed him and asked whether anybody in his school knew about him for being the son of a mistress. The twins then teased him not to let anybody know because not everyone would like to be friends with somebody who comes from a petty and indecent background. Richard's friends greeted him and asked whether the twins were his friends. The twins asked whether Richard's friends are in the same school with him. They said that Richard was not only their classmate, but he was also a model student. As the twins were about to reveal Richard's true colors to his friends, Sofia dressed up in her gothic clothing and defended Richard, thus scaring the twins and Richard's friends away. After she chased them away, Richard asked her whether she was saving him just now. Sofia said that she was just repaying him for being beaten up yesterday. She then said that she dressed in her gothic clothing was not to rescue him, it was because she liked her original self. She confidently told Richard that not everyone was cheerful in nature and instead of hiding her true self and flattering others, she preferred to be herself. Richard then offered to walk with her to school. As they were walking to school, Richard asked Sofia on whether she would wear her gothic clothing to school and she replied that it was her right to wear anything she liked. Richard then reminded her that there was a spot check today, thus shocking Sofia. Keeping You Waiting: Time Management When Richard was on his way to school, he bumped into Sofia. He then asked her the reason he bumped into her and she replied that it was her right to decide when should she come to school. She then told him that he could walk alone if he did not like to walk with her. He said that he just happened to meet her when he was on his way to school. As Sofia saw Joni and Mikael walking in front of them, she walked towards the opposite direction as Richard asked her where was she going. She replied that she had some important matters to settle down and left, leaving a puzzled Richard standing alone on the spot. When Sofia was thinking of the singing competition held in school, Richard could be seen watching over her at a distance. On another day, when Sofia was hiding behind a wall stalking Candy JEM, Richard suddenly appeared behind her and asked her what happened to her. She asked him why was he frequently appearing at her side while blushing. He said that he had just finished basketball training and was about to head back home. Richard then asked Sofia what happened to Joni and she told him that Joni would not give up on singing. She confidently said that she was not unhappy and she also found an opportunity to perform herself. Richard believed that she would do her best and he was looking forward to watch her performance. On the day of the celebration concert, Sofia did not go on stage to perform. Instead, she let Joni to sing with Mia and Emilia on the concert. Richard asked her whether it was a good idea but she told him that without Zara and Qistina, she would not be able to get happy. Richard then asked whether she was quitting her opportunity to stand on stage and she said that she would not give up and she would show the audience her performance some other time. As Sofia saw Zara and Qistina outside the school, she happily embraced them while Richard stood behind them smiling. Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up A Class Effort: Leadership During the preparations for the school's upcoming bazaar, Richard happened to walk past Charles' class with his friend and dissed Charles when he saw him. Rules of Popularity: Reputation More Than Friends: Feelings Richard, along with Charles, Anthony and Corey appeared behind Candy JEM and Alex as they watched Carly and Jacob flirting with each other. Carly then claimed that Mia and Richard were a couple, making Mia blush and Richard puzzled. Richard was later seen being puzzled alongside the gang as Carly claimed that Joni and Charles were a couple. Richard was later seen being interrogated by Mrs. Lawson alongside his friends. On the next day, when Jacob was about to hang out with his friends, Richard appeared in front of Jacob's friends and asked them whether he could look for Jacob for a moment. He then proceeded to carry Jacob and he quickly ran away. When Jacob asked Richard to put him down, Richard told him that Carly was bothering his friends and that he had to convince her to stop bothering them. When Jacob refused to go, Richard swiftly chided him with his signature glare, which made Jacob scared and was brought to apologise to Carly. Athletic Ace: Sports The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement Facing Our Fears: Superstitions Spick & Span: Cleanliness Stress-Busters: Stress Management Be True, Be You: Interests Trivia References Navigation Category:Character subpage Category:Synopsis